


亚当的左臂

by huangcunzhang



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Adam is Larry's little puppy, M/M, 亚当是劳瑞的小狗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangcunzhang/pseuds/huangcunzhang
Summary: 抽完那只烟，他马马虎虎地穿好了牛仔裤，又扔掉了内裤。他拿起文件夹，上了劳伦斯的车。他真的需要洗一把澡，然后躺进浴缸，睡一觉，醒来吃块披萨，再喝杯可乐。





	亚当的左臂

亚当穿着松松垮垮的牛仔裤和松松垮垮的白色T恤坐在座位上抽烟。他从他的那场游戏开始，就不怎么爱穿鞋。他斜靠在椅子上，把脑袋向后仰，对着布满管道的天花板抽烟。今天他不想出门，无论如何也不想，暗房里的照片洗完了，他“贴心地”把它们都挂了起来。他昨晚发消息和劳伦斯说“我考虑到你的脚所以爬到桌上把它们都挂起来了”，然而他并没有收获医生关于他是个好好男人的回答。  
即使是偷窥狂也应该有不想出门的时候，比如说今天。于是他坐在那里抽烟，看着天花板，他想着吃份披萨，还要有可乐，然后下午可以再来一瓶冰啤酒，反正啤酒是下午的事情，披萨一定要配可乐……他这么杂乱地想着，快把那根烟抽完了。  
这时他听见了拐杖敲击地板的声音。  
他保持那个头朝后仰着的姿势，向后看去，看见一个倒着的医生朝他走来。  
“早上好。”亚当和劳伦斯打招呼。没错，早上好，他的确刚起来没多久——昨天他留在仓库里，裹进劳伦斯丢在这里的一件旧西服里睡着了。  
劳伦斯走过来，坐下，他用拐杖敲亚当的椅子脚。亚当最终把头正过来，他光着脚，盘着腿，松松垮垮的衣服挂在身上，他看着劳伦斯，把烟头安熄在一张废弃的照片上。  
劳伦斯递给他一个文件夹。  
亚当张开嘴，在惊讶的表情之后，他还是没有接那个文件夹：“我今天准备宅着来着。我都叫了披萨了。”他撒了谎，而劳伦斯知道。他们不会在仓库叫披萨，只会在他们的另外一个住处叫。  
劳伦斯把文件夹随手扔在桌子上，烟灰被震动弄得到处都是：“打开它。”  
亚当用手掸掸文件夹：“待会儿。”他说，他很少试图和劳伦斯怄气，毕竟劳伦斯失去一只脚之后变得固执、专注、有点儿危险。不过他倒不会真的对付亚当，这些事只会在他们上床时造成一些影响：医生会惩罚他，锁住他的脚踝（他非常抗拒被人锁住脚踝这件事），扔掉钥匙，扯下他的裤子露出他的半个屁股操他。  
亚当并不是最感性的那种人，但他也觉得在那次游戏之后，他和劳伦斯有一部分无法分割，就是使用锯子，也切割不下来。  
“这场游戏会在下周六开始，而你还有这个文件夹里的三个人没有跟踪和拍摄。”  
“嘿，着急先生，明天我会去的。”他微微动动眉毛，觉得自己应该得到休息的权利，“今天我只想待在这里。”  
劳伦斯还是那样盯着他看，他有一半的脸藏在黑暗里，显得难以捉摸、阴森恐怖。最开始，他们一同干活时，亚当会被这种难以捉摸吓到。毕竟医生在游戏之后改变了很多，他吸收了老头子的不少特质——比霍夫曼与阿曼达更深的。但亚当知道劳伦斯不能没有他，他可以自己做装置，自己设计游戏，但他无法跟踪那些人，无法知道他们最害怕的东西、最丑恶的地方——他需要亚当。  
劳伦斯用拐杖敲敲亚当的椅子脚，看着他：“坐到我这里来。”  
亚当不情愿地照做了，他赤脚踩在地上，移到劳伦斯那边去，跨坐在劳伦斯的身上。  
“你刚起床，”劳伦斯说，他捏住亚当的脸，像打量小猫小狗那样观察他，“昨天没有洗澡，也没有衣服。”他闻了闻亚当的味道，“臭哄哄的。”  
亚当觉得不爽，他准备从劳伦斯的腿上下来：他辛苦地冲洗了一夜的照片，在仓库里随便睡了三个小时，刚刚才起床。  
“显影液的数量不足以用来让我洗澡。”亚当用轻松的口气抱怨着，“现在我要出去拍照片了，再见。”他想的是，回到家，洗把澡，叫个披萨，无论他是今天拍照片，还是明天去，劳伦斯都不会知道。  
但格登先生显然识破了他，他一只手按住亚当的腿，一只手绕过他的腰：“你知道说谎的代价，亚当。”  
亚当看着劳伦斯，停止从他身上下来的动作，他老实了。  
劳伦斯把手伸进亚当的T恤里，抚摸他被他一枪打中所留下的那个旧伤痕。  
这个刚睡醒的糟糕早晨，有着烟灰和显影液的味道，劳伦斯说他臭哄哄的，却试图就这样操他。  
性的意味很快就变得明显。亚当很容易被劳伦斯的手弄到勃起，他无须抚摸他的阴茎，只要沿着他的旧伤口和肋骨摸他就行。外科医生有一双冰冷的手，能把他的每根骨头都摸干净，剃到他一根骨头也不剩。这让他又恐惧，却又觉得安全。这两种感觉在他和劳伦斯相处的过程中如影随形，他害怕哪天他会成为劳伦斯游戏的参加人，但他又觉得劳伦斯会留着他。  
不过，即使他要让亚当参与游戏，也不是现在——他的阴茎在亚当的屁股下面完全勃起了。  
亚当决定得过且过，先别想这些没有发生的事，如果他永远都想着没有发生的事，他一定会死于心脏病。  
他的牛仔裤很容易就脱了下来，脏兮兮的裤子和内裤一起滑落到亚当的脚踝处。他抬起一点屁股，以便医生把阴茎抵住他的入口。在仓库里搞，他们很少会有扩张这个步骤，虽然疼痛但也不是不能适应。只要亚当像这样，踮着脚，抵住地板，慢慢地、慢慢地坐下去就行。他和往常一样，从龟头到下端，慢吞吞地吞进劳伦斯的阴茎，彻底坐到底部时，他被撑得叫了起来。  
劳伦斯让他自己动，亚当觉得不公平——他洗了一夜的照片，而劳伦斯还嫌弃他臭哄哄的（今天他很介意这个来着），但他还是照做了，他在劳伦斯的阴茎上操着自己。  
性和那些都没关，他想着，我只是为了自己爽而已。  
他动情地叫出来，因为持续的摩擦而从疼痛变为欢愉。他觉得劳伦斯应该喜欢他叫床的声音，毕竟他在这方面很诚实。劳伦斯用手托住他的屁股，以便他能够把他的阴茎吐出得更多，然后插入得更深。  
亚当喜欢劳伦斯这么操他，确切地说，他喜欢疯了，另外，他恐惧也喜爱劳伦斯把他脚踝锁起来的那部分，再另外，光是劳伦斯站在那里，用拐杖轻轻碰碰他的阴茎和屁股，他也能够叫着射出来。医生太了解他的身体了，了解他的每一根骨头，他怀疑他在他睡着时把他的每一根骨头都拆掉了，然后又重新拼了一次。  
他的前列腺被劳伦斯一次次地摩擦着，他的括约肌和肠道讨好般地收缩着，这并不受他的控制，而是欲望带给他身体的本能，就像他在被枪伤的疼痛和死亡的恐惧包围时，恳求劳伦斯不要离开他一样。  
那会儿他觉得医生已经控制他了。  
完全的。  
他的前液滴下来，蹭到了T恤上，他贴着医生梳得整齐的额发，贴着医生干净的、整洁的衬衫，他叫得像条发情的狗，扭动着腰来配合医生。他的高潮在这样的性中快速地显影，他叫着、喘息着、发着抖，射在自己的T恤里，他的汗水打湿了整件衣服。  
现在他觉得自己更加臭哄哄了。  
在他觉得他的腿已经酸到难以支撑时，劳伦斯射在了他的身体里。他感到他的体液填满了他的身体，说老实话他还挺喜欢这样的感受。他从劳伦斯的身上爬下来，精液顺着他的腿往下流，他光着屁股坐到桌子上，点燃了又一根烟。他的头发和T恤都被汗水打湿了——闻起来仿佛是从垃圾堆里刚爬出来的。  
他冲医生笑了起来。

抽完那只烟，他马马虎虎地穿好了牛仔裤，又扔掉了内裤。他拿起文件夹，上了劳伦斯的车。他真的需要洗一把澡，然后躺进浴缸，睡一觉，醒来吃块披萨，再喝杯可乐。  
他再也不会害怕浴缸了，因为钥匙永远不会弄丢——劳伦斯把那东西缝在他的左臂下面，只要他划开皮肤和肌肉，就能找到逃生的路。  
“某一天如果我让你参加游戏，”劳伦斯开车时，他在旁边听着摇滚乐摇头晃脑，他想起他和他说过的这句话，“你也有一个作弊的手段。”  
他看着上臂已经长好了的伤口，那把钥匙陷在他的身体里。  
他感觉到什么？  
他感觉到安全。  
他知道只有劳伦斯才能给他这种安全。

车在家的门口停下，糟糕的摇滚乐还没有停，文件夹在他的手里。  
他凑过去。  
劳伦斯捏住他的下巴，吻了他。

 

Fin.


End file.
